Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer
by adwkokos
Summary: Roxas is evil... This has no plot, no emotions, no nothing, it's just about the random yaoi smut AkuRoku


I smirked as I strolled casually along the dark corridors of the Castle That Never Was. Earlier today, Axel had given me the perfect excuse to make this nighttime visit. Of course, he hadn't known that was what he'd been doing when he volunteered to be my sparring partner this morning. Obviously, he'd thought of it as an opportunity to kick my ass. As if. Let's just say he was the one having trouble sitting the rest of the day.

_Knock, knock, knock._ I waited a little while before I heard Axel's voice.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot. Whoever you are. The door's not locked or anything."

I suppressed a laugh as I walked into his room and saw the state his was in. All thanks to me, the normally so fiery redhead was lying on his bed with a pained expression on his face. He looked up just as I was closing the door behind me.

"Roxas… What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to check up on you. Sorry if I was a bit rough with earlier at practice."

"Yeah right. Like you care."

"Don't be stupid Axel, of course I care," I watched him carefully for any sings that he actually believed any of the crap I was saying. This far he wasn't buying it at all.

"Yeah right," he said again.

"You know, you really shouldn't be repeating yourself so much. Makes you sound dumber than you really are."

"Shut up, Roxas," he glared angrily at me. I just smiled. Whenever Axel got angry with me, it meant he was confused. Good. The first sing. Quite soon he'd begin to doubt himself. That had always been one of his weaknesses. He never seemed to be able to make up his mind. Always so inconsistent. Consistency was important if you wanted to be strong. So was confidence. The man, well _boy_, really, before me lacked both.

Instead of saying anything more, which I knew would only provoke him, I slowly walked over to the other side of the room, taking my time to examine my surrounding closely. I have to admit, I was quite surprised at the number of books on the shelves. I hadn't ever really considered the possibility that Axel actually read anything. Reading was more Zexion's kind of thing. I also noticed that he had very little furniture. The only things apart from the bed and the shelves were a chair and a small desk. Some drawings, an open book and some sheets of paper with something or other scribbled on them in Axel's unreadable printing were lying in a small pile on the desk. Assorted items of clothing were strewn on the floor.

"What are you doing?" he didn't sound angry anymore. This was going fine so far.

"I'm not really supposed to talk, since you told me to shut up, but I guess I can answer a question. I'm looking at your stuff."

"I can see that, no need to be so bloody arrogant. Why?"

"It's fascinating. And what do you mean 'arrogant'? I can't recall being arrogant for the last two hours or so."

"Arrogant, cocky, smug, self-important… Call it whatever you want, but that's how you were acting."

"That's how I was acting? Really? Well, I'd say that's complete rubbish, but of course I can't decide how you see things."

I waited a while for him to say something, but he didn't. The silence was uncomfortable, to say the least.

"But back to why I came hear," I said, looking directly at him. I tried not to show anything on my face, but suppressing a small smile was hard. Come to think of it, he was quite good looking. If it wasn't for the fact that he was only a toy, a piece in my game, I might have wanted to spend some more time with him. "I totally beat the crap out of you today at practice, so I came to see how you were coping with the bruises."

He laughed at me. "As you can see I'm lying on my stomach here, and you may have noticed that I haven't been sitting all afternoon. Other than the fact that my ass is gonna be purple tomorrow, I'm doing fine," his voice was calm now. He still didn't trust me completely, but at least now he actually believed that I cared. "Oh, and my left arm is screwed up. I wont be able to use that properly for a few days. Roxas, has anyone ever told you that the point of sparring is practicing, not beating some poor guy to pulp?"

"Nah, not really," I grinned at him, hoping he would interpret it as a friendly joke, "but seriously though, let me have a look at that arm of yours. Can't do anything about your bum, but I do know a thing or two about injuring an arm. Been there, done that."

I reached out and touched his wrist softly. Slowly, I grabbed it and started pressing different spots. "Let me know when it hurts." I pushed a spot that I knew well from having broken my arm more times than I could count. Axel screamed with agony. I examined it a bit closer, he was gritting his teeth, trying not to show how painful it was.

"It's broken," I said after a few minutes, "can't do anything about it now, but I'll try to fix it tomorrow."

"How come you know all this stuff? How can you be so sure it's broken?"

"As I said, been there, done that."

He looked at me for a while.

"Um, Roxas, why are you still holding my wrist?"

"Why do you ask? Does it bother you?"

"Um, not really…"

I reached my other hand out to touch his cheek, tracing a finger down his neck.

"What… what are you doing Roxas?"

"Shh…" I whispered, pressing a finger to his lips. I let go of his wrist and entangled both my hands in his messy red hair. I pulled his head down, and pressed my lips violently against his. No need to be careful, I decided. Axel was a big boy, he wouldn't mind if things got a bit rough. Abruptly I pushed him down on the bed. I climbed on top of him, quickly ripping off his black t-shirt, and unzipping his pants. I was delighted to discover that he wasn't wearing any underwear. I got rid of my own clothes just as quickly. I eyed him with interest. His body was amazing. And covered with small purple spots. I almost smiled at the bruises I'd given him. Well, he would have even more of those when I was through with him. I wasn't planning on being gentle.

I started biting and sucking lightly on his collarbone, then I started kissing his chest, moving across his stomach and down to his erection. He moaned as I lightly touched his manhood with my tongue. "Uh… Roxas… Oh…" I smirked before I took his length into my mouth. God, he was big. If he hadn't been just a piece in my game… I sucked harder, he moaned louder. "Oh god… Roxas!" He screamed as he came in my mouth. I hardly gave him time to recover before pushing inside him. I knew it would be painful for him, but I didn't really care. He'd start enjoying it soon enough, and anyway, this was for me, not for him. I pushed into him repeatedly. Faster and harder. Axel's moans were already more of pleasure than pain. I made no effort to hold back my own moans, but I made a point out of not yelling his name. He was meeting my thrusts in a steady rhythm. I felt my orgasm building all the way from my toes up to my head. I screamed as I came, still inside him.

As soon as Axel feel asleep, I got out of bed and put my clothes back on. I walked out of the room with a satisfied grin on my face, and walked right into Zexion.

"What were you doing in Axel's room?"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, laughing at him.

"I think I can guess, it's really not very difficult to see. That hair never lies."

"So you can tell that I've been screwing Axel just by looking at my hair?"

"Not that you've been screwing _Axel_, but you've just gotta accept the fact that you have the world's most obvious shag-hair," he laughed. I resisted the urge to reach out my hand and mess up his perfect purple locks. I knew damned well how long he spent in front of the mirror every morning. He'd kill me if I as much as touched his hair.

"But there is one thing I don't understand, though. I thought you and Axel hated each other?" he looked at me with a confused look on his face. I just laughed and started walking towards my room. He would have to figure out my reasons by himself. They were quite simple, really. I've always been fond of that old saying; _keep you friends close, and your enemies closer._


End file.
